Motherly Amnesia
by livethroughtheatre
Summary: WIP, First FIVE Chapters Redone, SSHG NonCannon, What would happen if our dear Professor's wife suddenly couldn't remember ever having a relationship with him or the baby she carries?
1. One Retouched

Motherly Amnesia

Chapter One, Redone

Upon July 19th, 2005

By Nikita a.k.a. livethroughtheatre

All known characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Co. With HPHBP there isn't true proof that he is evil until the seventh book clears it all. I still believe in Severus Snape. Reminds me of Peter Pan and when Tinkerbell dies and everyone claps if they believe in fairies.

In books, authors speak of the magical glow which emits from an expecting mother. Yet even with their descriptions Hermione knew that if they had actually seen her at that very moment they would decree that this wasn't what they had been speaking of.

Placing her hand upon her protruding midsection, she smiled as her child kicked repeatedly against her middle. With each kick, a spark of light emitted from her, a light which reminded her of the lights that emit from a wand when performing a charm or jinx. Finally, once her child finally seemed content a warm yellow glow enshrouded her middle and her this white cotton nightdress appeared translucent.

"Glowing night," spoke a smooth deep voice from the shadows in the corner of the room.

Hermione smiled, "Welcome Professor Snape, how may I be of service to you?" Her eyes crinkled at the sides as a mischievous look glistened in the cinnamon colored depths.

A smirk slowly spread across his face as he strode towards her. The corners of his mouth creped up into what actually appeared to be a smile. "Well then my dear, you could first of all tell me what the devil you are doing out of our bed in your delicate situation at this hour?"

He was cut short as she suddenly stood up and started striding towards him. "Why you! You know perfectly well that I can do more than a moderately skilled witch at this time…" She was cut short as her middle began to glow more and more until her entire body was encased by a deep golden glow.

"The Baby!" They shouted in unison.

The wall to their family room collapsed causing bricks and debris to fly everywhere as a group of deatheaters storemed into the room, shoulders straight and wands drawn. With this scene unfolding in front of him, Severus' protective instincts kicked in and he leveled his wand at the approaching figures and bellowed, "IMPEDIMENTA!" Several figures slammed into the concrete floor, unable to move. Unbeknownst to him a dark shadow slowly crept up behind his startled wife. Her startled shriek was the last thing he heard before Lucius Malfoy wrapped his arms about Hermione, pulling her against him as he apparated with her in his hold to an unknown location. After this the remaining deateaters apparated and the popping sounds were the only things to accompany Severus as he let out a groan of ultimate pain, disdain and misery. Quickly, Severus rushed towards the table and picked up an enchanted map and his wedding ring, attempting to use his ring to locate his wife from the hand of that fiend. However, she was enshrouded from his eyes. What was going on? Was he never to see his love or child again?

As he fell to his knees upon the cold stone floor he saw his life with her rush before his eyes. Their first date, the time she made him dance at the Ministry Ball, and even their wedding day in Venice. With these memories could it be his perennial torment or his only link? The chill of the floor arched up his back and just before he surrendered to the black he whispered out into the night, "Hermione…"

In the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, Hermione was greeted by Lord Voldemort himself. Her anger rose as he slowly slunk towards her, this so-called-man had taken so much from her.already and she would not allow him to do anything else to her or Severus again. Thinking back, she saw the beginning once again:

Lying inside of her groom's warm embrace, she smiled up into the top of the canopy. Dreamily she whispered," I never knew things could be so wonderful and love could be so beautiful."

Severus grasped her about her waist and pulled her atop him. "Beautiful, my love? You are my completion and how you make me speak this way I'll never know. I would never say it to another soul." Then he slowly drew her in for a kiss, ready to repeat the events of that night. A knocking at the window startled them out of their love-hazed oblivion. A raven suddenly flew through the window shattering the windowpane and placed an envelope by Hermione's feet. The mark of the skull with a snake weaving out of it's mouth was very familiar, for upon her husband's forearm lay that very mark. She had checked for charms and curses, finding none she opened it to read.

Dear Love Birds,

I have given you Severus, beloved traitor of my reign, a wonderful wedding present if I may say so myself. You helped with a bit of a problem a long while ago and now your problem is gone, you no longer have any muggle-in-laws to bother you ever again. Oh and Hermione, Ginny says Hello. I give you my condolences on you happiness. May it last as long as you are both alive.

Lord Voldemort

"Hermione, how is the new wonder child?" He hissed as he placed his cold leather0like fingers underneath her chin. When she glared into his eyes apparently not going to answer, he slid his fingers down he breast in a slow "caress" and finally settled them upon her midriff. Once he reached her midsection he pulled two objects from his robe, his wand and a bottle of potion.

With a harsh hiss of an "Imperio", he started his control.

Hermione knew that if she struggled it would hurt her baby so instead she surrendered to the onslaught. Before she knew it she was gulping down the potion that was second's ago in his hand. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Lord Voldemort's lipless mouth slowly descending upon hers.

Later at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy…

The ghost of Albus Dumbledore was on his night time stroll around the school grounds when he saw a large heap stretched out by the lake. As he moved closer to the shape, the cloak moved upon the heap and a man's hand was displayed, a platinum ring shined like a beacon of light upon his finger.

Then it dawned on him, it was Hogwart's former Potion's Master, now Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor and the man who had been forced to kill him. Turning around, Albus dematerialized and rematerialized at the side of Madame Pomfrey. He told her what he saw and together they went to help the hurt man.


	2. Two Retouched

Motherly Amnesia Chapter Two Redone

July 19th

By Nikita a.k.a. livethrougtheatre

A great deal of the characters and scenes belong to J.K. Rowling and co. this is a NON-CANNON fiction, partial anyway. Thank you, if you like please review.

Madame Pomfrey summoned a stretcher and levitated Severus into the Infirmary. After several diagnosis spells, Poppy hurriedly flooed him over to St. Mungo's for he needed more power and knowledge to have his condition treated.

Later that night, a hooded man crept into St. Mungo's while the auror was getting a butter beer break. The nearly lifeless, still boy of Hermione Jane Snape slung over one shrouded shoulder and he placed her into the waiting arms of an alarmed mediwizard.

"His Wife," an orderly whispered to another.

"What about the baby?"

After a single diagnosis spell the mediwizard drew back in complete horror. "The good news is the baby is in good condition and as powerful as ever, however, the bad is that the patient herself has an unknown substance creping through her memory base and this substance is keeping her in a catatonic state, whatever else that is going on will have to be tested further once she awakens."

A week later, Severus opened his eyes for the first time and drew himself from the dark depths of unconsciousness. After becoming accustomed to the light that surrounded him he looked around himself. A petite boy lay on the bed beside him. As he stared at the face of this boy he was greeted by a face he knew as well as his very own, under the discoloration from bruising upon her face lay the beauty of his one and only wife, Hermione. Grasping a nearby chair he pushed himself from the bed and slowly wobbled towards her. Once he reached the bed, he grasped her open hand as tears slowly pooled in his eyes.

That night Hermione opened her eyes, only to be greeted by the darkness of the room.

"Water…" She rasped as she drew in a deep unsteady breath.

Severus was startled and quickly moved closer to her, accioing a glass of water he then slowly tipped the cup against her chapped lips. With a thankful glance, she slowly drank down the water and afterwards muttered, "I appreciate…sir" Then she slowly drifted back to sleep.

Severus looked around in alarm, his wife had just addressed him as if she was still his student. Something inside him was screaming that something was going wrong with his wife, bringing an unpredictable roar to sound from the bottom of his chest. As the roar was heard orderlies scurried away as quick as they possibly could.

Tbc


	3. Three Retouched

Motherly Amnesia Chapter Three Redone

July 19th

By Nikita a.k.a. livethroughtheatre

A good deal of the characters and basic scenes belong to J.K. Rowling and co. This is a Non-Cannon fiction, mostly. Thank you and enjoy the read.

Sitting inside an eerily dark room, sat the midiwizard slumped overtop hordes of manuscripts, books, and diagnosis charts. Yet he seemed completely immersed in finding out the reason for what lay in front of him. Sitting just in front of him was a print of a brain showing the magic and flow and some sort of gray dispersed plasma reaching around towards the left side of the organ. Indefinable, yet somehow it was blocking neurons in her memory, only allowing slight neuron stimulation. Sadly, this mean that unless they could somehow distort or fight this substance she would only have a slight memory awaiting her when she awoke. Probably, back to her years at Hogwarts. The only problem was, who was going to inform her husband. Whoever it was, had to make sure he was as far away as possible from Severus Snape's wand hand.

Severus awoke with his head placed against his wife's arm; he had once more fell asleep at her side. With determination, he stepped up and bellowed to the closest orderly for the head mediwizard. Twenty minutes later, an irate man entered the room, a frown plastered to his face.

"I'm afraid Professor Snape, that we have some bad news, your wife's brain has somehow come in contact with a mysterious plasma like substance with is distributed throughout the left side of her brain, clearly affecting her memory. This isn't really amnesia however, for some of the neurons are still sending out signals to the brain center. In my opinion she will remember everything up to the end of her last year at Hogwarts. The mediwizard slowly backed away as Severus looked up at him, fire flashing in his eyes.

"Are you saying y wife won't remember a detail of our relationship, she won't even know about the child she carries, the love we have may be replaced with dislike or worse yet …hate…" He stopped as he fell to the ground, a fist pounding down into the title. With a roar, he yelled, "Get out, all of you!"

The sudden loud noises awoke the young lady asleep in the cot across the room. Hermione looked around at the familiar surroundings of St. Mungo's, where was everyone and what was she doing here? Confusion was admist through all when she saw a dark shape crumbled upon the tiled floor. A head with silky ebony hair glistening down to broad shoulders, and long artists fingers ready to keep each detail. Who was this mysterious man in her room? With her sudden movement, an ache rushed through her entire body wringing a gasp from her lips.

Startled out of his despair by the sudden sound, Severus whipped his head around to see Hermione looking straight at him with her eyes slightly slanted in the unmistakable face of excruciating pain. Without thinking, he rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms only to hear her gasp once more for an entirely different reason.

"Professor Snape, what are you doing here? Where are Harry and Ron? What's wrong with me?" With the sudden questions, Severus slowly released his hold on her and looked down at her with pain apparent in his eyes. "Hermione, Harry and Ron died at the final battle, you've been contaminated by some sort of matter influencing your memory. How old do you think you are?"

Hermione whispered, "Eighteen."

Severus shook his head in wonder, "No, Hermione you are twenty-six-years old."

Hermione looked at him in shock and then she placed a hand upon her stomach.

"What…" the baby kicked at the touch, and a warm light began to glide around the room.

For Severus it was too much, so he just walked out of the room for a moment of solitude.

Tbc.


	4. Four Retouched

Motherly Amnesia Chapter Four Redone

July 19th

By Nikita a.k.a. livethroughtheatre

Most of the characters, places and so forth belong to J.K. Rowling. This is Non-Cannon, b/c I wouldn't dare to make Severus different then he is in my mind. Either there is more to it in that book, look at the charms, Dumbledore's moves, so forth or J.K. really doesn't like him as a character. If you haven't read Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, the last sentence has probably confused you.

Snow slowly cascaded from the sky blanketing the world in white. Hermione watched each snowflake fall as she stared off into an unfamiliar world. Somehow she knew it, yet she could not remember. All around her the world whirled in its silence until a single hand grasped her shoulder. Warmth engulfed her body and she turned smiling to see a handsome man looking down at her, love clearly shining in his obsidian eyes as he pulled her into his embrace. Away from the lonely coldness she had been immersed in.

Waking with a start, Hermione's eyes searched around the hospital room. That man haunted her, his face, his touch, everything haunted her. Yet who was this man and how was this even possible? She hated not having the answers. Seven years forgotten brought up way too many blanks in her mind. Ron and Harry, she would never see them again. Never again running off and endangering themselves with each haphazard act. She could still hear the laughter that had one echoed from all the rooms they were contained in on the days they had shared together.

The only thing she could assume was that there was indeed a child in her and she knew deep down that she loved this child with all that was dear to her. A fierce motherly instinct took over her as a sudden sound from across the room startled her, she grasped her midsection in alarm. An orderly was bringing in some equipment and had Accio-ed her food. She was hungry as ever and plowed into her food, not even minding the ache it brought when she sat herself up in bed.

From the doorway, Severus Snape watched his wife look around and observe. She had that look upon her face, the one of confusion as well as the need to learn all that she possibly could. A look he had learned to love. As the orderly bustled in he pulled away from the doorframe and waited.

Finally finishing her food, Hermione looked up to see the man from her dream peering in at her. The expression in his eyes was on of love yet also of melancholia. When she looked at him she felt something warm inside, there was something more to him then what appeared to be there. Then she was struck once more by his familiar presence. "Professor Snape?" She breathed.

"Yes, Hermione, yes that is me," Severus replied as he walked towards her.

"I…well, I have a husband, don't I?" She raised her left hand showing a platinum ring, "Who is the father of my child?"

He grunted in pain, how could he tell her that she had fallen for him? That he was her husband and the father of the child inside her. No, the mediwizard said she must remember by herself or have a potion of some sort. Which he had advised against for the common medical full memory retrieval potion contained an active ingredient which could harm the baby.

"Yes, you do. I'm not allowed to tell you who he is though Hermione." He whispered shortly after.

Winking up at him, Hermione had a sudden flash of memory:

She was sitting in a large chair outside what looked to the be the Infirmary of Hogwarts, impatiently tapping her foot as Poppy droned on about the process of some test.

Yet when it was over it was clearly positive, she was pregnant.

Laughing she ran down towards the dungeons to a man in black.

Severus Snape looked down at her as she told him that there was going to be a new addition to their family. The memory flash dimmed and she was suddenly snapped back into the reality of today.

"What?" She gasped aloud and looked at him with big eyees.

"It's you, isn't it?" She questioned as she sat back, eyes full of confusion.

"Indeed," he replied and quickly turned to stride out of the room.


	5. Five Retouched

Motherly Amnesia Chapter Five Redone

July 19th

Nikita a.ka. livethroughtheatre

Most of the characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling, this is a non-cannon fiction. An SS/HG, don't let the ship die!

Long ghoulish fingers slowly traced down her chest as Hermione looked at the grotesque misshapen face of her one friend's ultimate foe. Voldemort was touching her and she couldn't move away, her child would die if she struggled under Imperio. Oh no, her baby.

Sunlight poured into the room breaking her away from the scene and suddenly she was in a green meadow underneath a weeping willow tree, her rippled clothes were gone and had been replaced with a white satin gown enveloping the slight swell of her child. Awaiting her love, the man of her dreams.

A tablet of paper in hand, Hermione started to list the possibilities for what had happened for these seven years. However, her hand refused to agree with her mind for all that she had written on the tablet was, "Hermione Snape & Severus Snape". Over in the corner of the room, clearly overpowering the chair he had wearily flopped into was Severus passed out from utter exhaustion. Thinking for a moment, she realized he had been here all along. He had never really left her side while she was awake until the last learning experience and before that he had tried his best to comfort her. The only conclusion that could possibly come from those acts was clear, Severus Snape loved her.

A newfound strength filled her body and with grim determination she tried to slide over to the side of the bed, finally getting there she placed her feet upon the tile floor and stood (A/N; in reality not likely this soon, however this is the Wizarding World and she is a powerful witch) and slowly walked towards the chair. Each step gave her more strength to make the next step, her body was at it's fullest with her newfound strength and it all began to correspond with her. Determination eventually got her across the room, where she sat down in a chair right next to Severus.

When he slept, he looked enchanting, dark eyelashes descended down shinning against his creamy white cheeks. His lips quite sensuous themselves, and how adorable he was when some of his hair fell into his eyes.

Reaching out her hand, Hermione slowly slid those hairs from his eyes and behind an ear, oh it was so soft and not greasy in the least. The image of a bat had been clearly forgotten as she looked down in wonder at the man before her. Not being able to help herself, she slowly lent down and pressed her lips against his just to feel his warmth. The familiar spark and soft texture that greeted her was surprising, then he began responding. In a sleep-hazed mind Severus pulled her to him and brought her into a deep endearing kiss, a sweet loving dream. Yet after a few minutes they both pulled back, both with looks of confusion. She was amazed, a kiss like that shouldn't be legal! Warmth flooded her entire being as she realized that this was no ordinary occurrence. If this man was her husband, surely she could find more memories in his touch.

His wife had just kissed him with shattering innocence and then full-hearted exploration. A wife, he recalled, who didn't remember their friendship, their courtship, or their marriage except for the fact that he was her husband, so why had she kissed him?

He jumped as the door was slammed open by a group of mediwizards.

"We've found it," one declared.

The head mediwizard shushed the group as he went to Severus and slowly explained. "We have learned that the plasma blocking her memory is caused from a potion of this," he held up a list, "composition. An antidote of the same ingredients, however with the virigin's blood changed to unicorn hair would clear it away. Yet this potion will take awhile to brew, we are working on it all now.."

Eyes wide open, Severus nodded, knowing full well that even with his Potion's Master experience, emotions did not deal well when brewing a potion, thus the brewer had to be without strong emotions in medicinal processes with a few exceptions.

As the other mediwizards left the room, the head mediwizard went over to Severus and said, "Professor Snape, this potion will not help her recall the whole even for shock is prominent. After the potion she must recall the memories herself. Although it will be different then normal cases for the memories and easily triggered." Then he finally left, leaving a shocked Severus in the middle of the room.

Seeing the pain come across Severus's face hurt her a great deal, another mystery as to why, but she once more went to him and placed her hand in his. Ready to start the journey.

A figure peered from a nearby floo, "Still alive…" Peter whispered as he ran to tell his master the sad news. Someone was going to pay.


	6. Chapter Six

Motherly Amnesia Chapter Six

A/N: None of the Harry Potter characters or the background based storyline belongs to me. That's all in the possession of J.K. Rowling and Co.

Please excuse the lateness of my post; things have been going haywire, as well I've been trying to help my writing style flourish.

The sweet melody of notes enshrouded the garden as the flowers pushed up from the grounds spreading beauty to all. A peaceful tranquility is apparent as two figures approach the scene. A petite female pushed Hermione out around St. Mungo's south garden and towards the center fountain.

"Hermione, we are like this fountain, a holder of emotions, memories and knowledge to hold and disperse in our own unique way," the woman said as she flicked her finger into the water, "Your fountain is still full, you still feel and know. However, your memories have been stumped at a point." 

Hermione looked at Dr. Alceriz in wonder, "So, is this why I feel for my husband still yet do not remember...ugh it's so frustrating. I don't know how to express myself!" She angrily spouted.

Dr. Alceriz took Hermione's hand, "Dear, I guess we should start at the beginning. Tell me of your childhood."

Hermione began "I was born on September the nineteenth to Aria and Michael Granger in rural London. When I was little, I always loved to learn everything I could. Each book had it's own wonder and with each page I was fuller and had a better understanding it was the best feeling in the world. Throughout muggle school I wasn't the most popular kid for I cared more for my studies then popularity and trends. When I was eleven I received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This shocked my parents yet they eventually accepted it and I found an entire new world awaiting me past platform nine and three quarters. There I met Ron and Harry.........." She went on and on, smiling over the memories of each time. Laughing over the Polyjuice incident in her second year. Then suddenly she said, "I just remembered something!"

Dr. Alceriz smiled and waved her on, "After graduation, I received a present from an anonymous person. Inside was a letter, wishing to me all the happiness in the world and giving me a grant for college since my parents didn't have enough money to let me to go to the best wizardry schools after college. I was going to just apprentice at Hogwart's but because of that I went to Ahimsa Institution of Education and Further Knowledge for Today's Wizards in India. I lived with a wonderful girl there named Farrah, my roommate and together we studied to become future potion's mistresses. Oh, I wonder how Farrah is doing...anyway, one day I ran into a familiar figure on the streets, Professor Severus Snape. He was shocked at my presence and after a surprisingly fun chat we had lunch. I had so much fun that day, and he later called on me again."

"And then?" Dr. Alceriz inquired.

Hermione smiled, "We became friends and he attended my graduation with an invitation from Albus in hand, to become Hogwart's Potion's Mistress for Severus had finally received the Defense against the Dark Arts Position as well as a Mastery Against Dark Potions Advanced Class. Then, something happened...once I finally got to Hogwarts...

(FLASHBACK)

"Hermione!" A flying object whipped against her leg as Hermione Granger stepped into Hogwart's for the first time in four years, since graduation. Attached to her leg was little Zachary Potter, the two-year-old child of Luna and Harry Potter. She smiled down at him as Harry slowly strode towards her and pulled Hermione into his arms.

"Missed you Mione," Harry whispered.

Hermione swatted his lapel and laughed, "Missed you too Professor Potter, how are the Flying Classes going?"

Smiling Harry launched into a long lecture over the new studies and his news for the upcoming year. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Severus looking at her yet something in his eyes showed more then just boredom. There was a yearning in his eyes when he looked at her a longing, she blinked and the expression had seemed to disappear. She smiled over at him and rolled her eyes at Harry.

Harry watched the reaction between the two after a moment and stopped, "Snape, what spell do you have Hermione under?" He snapped in alarm, "I'll hurt you if you hurt her you pig!"

Hermione turned back to Harry and looked him in the eyes, flames leaping from her corneas, "Severus is my friend, Harry! Leave him alone." She turned back only to see the remnants of his robes billowing out the door. Frowning to herself she rushed after him only to find that he had disappeared.

A/N: Ahimsa is the belief of non-violence from Hinduism. Please Review so I can know if I should keep on. My muse needs them to live.

Nikkita


	7. Chapter Seven, Excuse me for the delay

Motherly Amnesia

Chapter Seven

A/N-Sorry for the delay.

(Time sequence to story)

"Severus? Where are you?" Hermione called out into the halls of Hogwarts's elusive dungeons. However, he was neither in his rooms nor the dungeons. She glanced out through an enchanted glass window and caught a swatch of black on the grounds. Severus.

She raced outside and once reaching him, she then pulled him around to face her.

Looking down at her were his haunted eyes, pain seeming to stream from his insides.

"Severus, Harry is a lout and I'm so sorry he treated you that way. There is no spell and you know this. I enjoy your company and truly wish to learn more of you."

"Why?" He croaked out, a rasp distinctive in his voice. "Why do you want to get to know me? Do you know who I am? Do you know what I have done?" Saying this, he turned away from her and looked out into the sky.

She grabbed his shoulder, pulled him around and put her hands next to his cheeks directing his eyes to meet hers. "Why wouldn't I want to know you? You are a wonderful man, a selfless man who devotes himself to the Cause, an educated man with knowledge in so many areas, and a man who cares for those around him and will do anything to keep them safe. I see a man who needs to see himself. Severus, your past can not be changed and as well your past is part of you. You learn from your past and it has made you a better man in this present. No one makes all the right choices, which is truly impossible. I want to know what makes you tick, what you feel, you intrigue me like no other. I can't even understand this feeling. I have never wanted to know this much before; it's more tempting than a forgotten library of books never seen before by the human eye."

He looked at her, wonder clear in his eyes. His words were at a loss, he was touched, utterly touched. No one is his life had praised him like this, no one had openly expressed that they wanted to know him. All he could think to do was to draw him to her and put a single kiss to her lips. A kiss of thanks he had thought until suddenly a spark united and she grasped him by his collar and pulled in for more. The senses twirled and enthralled in one another, unlike any other thing imaginable. Not even an exotic potion could compare to her.

Finally, once they both we are almost out of breath, they pulled away and while filling their lungs searched each others eyes. Finally Hermione smiled and took Severus's hand in her own, he clasped hers and they slowly walked towards the castle. Unbeknownst to them, up in a nearby tower stood Professor Potter fuming over what he had just seen.


	8. Chapter Eight, New Chapter

Chapter Eight- New and LONGER

Motherly Amnesia

A/N-I apologize for the delay, muses are so hard to find these days. All recognizable characters, places, and things belong to J.K. Rowling. Merci! As well I needed to fix a few things so here is a larger chapter for everyone.

-Nikita

(In Past Flash Back)

_Ron,_

_Remember our last conversation when you told me that you finally had the courage to tell Hermione how you felt. I believe you might be too late. I just witnessed a scene beyond my imagination, outside I watched as Hermione was manhandled and kissed by the greasy git himself. She was enjoying it and seems completely smitten. No trace of a spell or anything is on her; if you wish to let her know before she is gone forever I'd suggest getting to Hogwarts A.S.A.P._

_H._

The note floated to the ground as Ron stared into the air, fury clear in his eyes. "Snape" he muttered, "Snape." Hermione was supposed to be Ron's, and it was clear that he must show her that they were meant to be. A bit of courting would do well, he thought over. Smiling as he relaxed and thought of all the women he had already practiced on. As an Auror he caught many females' attentions for they loved the danger he faced everyday. The scars, instant pleasure for some females. Yet, none of these girls were like His Mione. Grabbing his bags he shrunk them, placed in his pocket then apparated to Hogsmeade.

Hermione gasped in alarm as a hand clasped her shoulder and turned her around. She knew it wasn't Severus and instead there stood Ron Weasely with a bouquet of Sun Flowers in his hands. He thrust them at her, hands trembling, with a nervous smile as he ungracefully grasped her hand and lifted it awkwardly to his lips for a kiss. Suddenly Hermione began sneezing; clearly Ron had forgotten her allergy to Sun Flower dander. She rushed away sneezing away when Severus heard her and with an arm around her shoulders brought her into his lab to take away the allergic reaction. Neither noticed Ron fuming in anger as he stalked away.

After the Reaction finally went away, Hermione slowly walked over to Severus and placing her arms around his waist as he stared into space. He suddenly came out of his reverie and smiled slightly at the lovely warmth that fit so wonderfully against him. Severus quickly spun around and muttered, "Professor Granger, you insufferable know-it-all, tell me what is the difference between a werewolf and an animagmus?" Before she could answer he shut her mouth with his own, smirking at the final thought that he had found the one way to silence Hermione Granger.

Hermione steadily returned the kiss, putting all her love and passion into it. Once it was over she was completely flushed and had to lean on Severus to stay standing. The delight in his eyes was quite clear, the feelings he could bring out of her were amazing. Never before could he have done such things, never before had a woman even felt this way for him besides the common street trash or possessed Death Eaters after a raid. With a smile he placed a kiss upon the inside of her wrist and excused himself to his rooms. Hermione walked out of the door, a smile clearly evident across her face. What is this? She wondered as her heart slowly stopped pounding so hard and she once more felt strength in her knees. Is this love?

As Hermione staggered down the hallway, eyes affixed to the walls as she went, she accidentally collided with the figure of the one and only Albus Dumbledore. His blue eyes twinkled in merriment at her as she apologized profusely. With a smile he took her hand and calmly began to speak to her.

"Hermione, it is an honor to see you again. I wanted to thank you dearly for accepting the position of Potions Mistress allowing Severus the one thing he has been wanting to do all along: the Defense Against the Dark Arts Position, as well as his Defense Against Dark Potions Advanced classes. Now as I recall tomorrow is September 19th making it your twenty-second birthday, so before then I feel I can tell you a little secret."

Without knowing it, Hermione realized that Dumbledore had been leading her towards his office the entire time and at this very minute they both stood at the doorway. Dumbledore smirked at her gaping face as he remarked, "The only reason Severus never got to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor was that there was no individual adequate enough to replace him and then we found you." With this he turned away leaving Hermione standing in the doorway, completely shocked.

At Dinner that night, all the teachers collected themselves at the Dinner table. Hermione was seated between Minerva and Severus Suddenly a screeching was heard and little Zachary Potter ran into the Great Hall and flew right into Hermione's lap. She smiled down at him and all the other faculty members watched Severus smile down at Hermione with a look of longing they had never before seen in her eyes. Hermione laughed and started tickling Zachary as he sat there smiling up at her. The laughing of the child was soon followed by Harry Potter storming into the Great Hall, with lovely green robes and blue hair showing him off.

"Zachary Potter" he slowly stated, "Come here right now."

Instead Zachary huddled into the folds of Hermione's cloak, finding haven in her. She slowly picked him up and brought him over to Harry. Smiling at Harry she said, "New look Harry or is this your prediction for the final houses to win the cup, Slytherin and Ravenclaw? Where is your faith in our Gryffindors?" The faculty began to laugh and slowly Harry began to smile looking down at the unsure face of his little boy. "Zachary promise you won't play with magic anymore and wait until you have your own wand." Zachary nodded and hugged his father's leg, only to be scooped into Harry's arms and brought up to find a seat.

Back at the table Hermione resumed eating only to feel Severus take her hand in his underneath the table. She smiled and slowly scotted closer to him at the table. With a cough Albus remarked, "So Hermione, doing anything for your birthday tomorrow?" Hermione laughed as Severus became tense and Harry slapped himself in the forehead. To make the moment even better, the ever late Ron entered the room.

"Any food left?" He bellowed towards Harry all the way across the great hall.

Harry smirked and yelled back "Some food is left, no one eats like you." At that moment Severus muttered under his breath "Undoubtfully" causing Hermione to shake with contained laughter. Ron approached the table and took a seat by Harry all the time looking straight at Hermione. Feeling uneasy under his slight glances, Hermione looked to Severus and asked, "Would you like to go for a stroll around the grounds Severus?" With a nod they both strode out of the Great Hall and towards the outdoors. Hands clasped, together they greeted the fall weather.

"Lovely isn't it?" She dreamily remarked.

"You are lovely, the grounds are fine especially without the prowling dunderheads" He stated.

Shaking with laughter she leaned into him and watched as the sun slowly set on the western horizon.


	9. Chapter Nine

Motherly Amnesia

Chapter Nine

Authors Note: As one very kind reviewer has pointed out, Flashbacks are usually triggered by a stimulation of the senses. Now as to keep my story slightly realistic, sadly Hogwarts isn't seen by many as realistic, the Flashback has ended for now and we are transported back to the present. The present is where Hermione IS married to Severus; as well she is twenty five years old and pregnant. All of the recognizable details and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Co. Thank you for reading this everyone! Now, onward to the story.

**NOW-**

Hermione's voice faded away as the clarity slowly disappeared from her mind. She turned to the doctor and said, "That's all I remember..," clearly distraught by the sudden end. The night was slowly greeting the grounds of Saint Mungo's and she was wheeled back into the hospital. Reaching the room she was greeted by a figure in the window, her husband, as she entered she smiled at him with a slight bit of uneasiness lurking in the depths of her eyes.

Instead of greeting him, Hermione slowly strode towards Severus and slowly lifted her hand to cup his cheek. With a light caress against his soft skin she looked into his obsidian eyes and relishing in the memories for which they held. Memories which had suddenly hit her in the face today as well as the knowledge and feelings of more to come. Slowly Severus turned his head and resulted in having her palm brush over his lips. There he placed a lingering kiss, a sweet echo of truth and love.

Seeing the apparent sparkle radiating from her, Severus smiled and asked, "What has happened Hermione?"

"Severus, I remembered…I remembered until before my twenty-second birthday! Isn't that wonderful, the smell outside reminded me of the Hogwart's grounds and the wild flowers that grow in our secret section near the Astronomy Tower." With a smile that could brighten his world, Hermione remarked, "Severus, I remember my feelings for you back then and…well they can only be deeper now, it's a wonderful thing,"

"Wonderful dear, Wonderful," Severus declared as he placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. The sweetness overwhelmed him and instead he went back to her lips and she slowly responded ardently back. The smell of Cinnamon and Apples came to his nose as he slowly tore his lips from hers and placed his face into the crook of her shoulder. He enveloped her in his arms and Hermione felt warm and secure once more. Linking their fingers, they both walked over to the window overlooking the night. The stars sparkled in their own light, each different but all together their splendor and beauty wow-ed the two onlookers as well as most of the modern world.

Suddenly remembering, Severus cursed to himself, "Hermione, I completely forgot that I had brought you some things. Some books really, I thought you would enjoy them once more." With a smile he took two small items and with an "Engorgio" she saw two leather bound books secured in his hands. With a smile she lifted the books and read aloud, "Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin and Moste Potent Potions, wonderful. Thank you, Severus." She hugged him once more, careful of her stomach, as they once more drew into a loving kiss; her stomach began to glow. A warm yellow light shimmered over her stomach and enclosed the couple in a world of their own.

That morning, Hermione was awakened by a sudden stampede of footsteps running towards her door. With a look of alarm she stared at the door, the door swung open only to reveal…

TBC

A/N-Couldn't help myself, please review (it may hint make my chapter come sooner).

-Nikita


	10. Chapter Ten

Motherly Amnesia

Chapter Ten

A/N-The same disclaimer follows, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Albus, Minerva, and the other characters with the lovely setting and plot ideas (main) belong to J.K. Rowling and Co. Now if they want to give me Severus ((smirks)) I wouldn't be against it. For my lovely reviewers, I thank you for the death threats and violent reviews as well as the lovely comments that make me wish to write more. Merci, mes Amis! Thank you, my friends as well as my lovely reviewers. Now, onward to the chapter.

The stampeding footsteps belonged to no other than Zachary Potter. The six-year-old practically flew to Hermione's bed and with a shriek of "MIA" climbed up and sat beside her, arms clasped around her shoulders and he nuzzled to her bosom.

"Mia, I missed you so, Grandy Alb' told me I could see you and it's been so long since I've seen you. Grandy was tellin' me 'bout how daddy was a seeker in his first year and how he won his first game for Gryffindor when he caught the snitch and Uncle told me about how he played against daddy and how daddy avoided this evil bludger that was chasing him. It was so cool! I wish daddy was here!" With that he cuddled further into her bosom. "He looked up at her with his silvery blue eyes and his ruffled black hair,

"Mia, is Sevverus…Severus…Uncle Sev, here? Oh look, here he is. Anyway, he brought me to Hogsmeade and we went into Flourish and Botts and he got me a nice book, "Hogwarts: A History" You Remember how you would always read it to me, Mia? You are such a great mu…. auntie. Then we went to Honeydukes and I got a Chocolate Frog and some Bertie Bott's Beans, those beans are weird. I GOT ONE AND IT WAS BOGEY!" He stopped to catch his breath and gave Hermione a chance to see the difference three years made, he was taller and bigger slightly but his hair was just the same. She fluffed it about as he lay against her.

Suddenly he was up with a jerk, "Mia, it kicked me!" She smiled and put his and her hand to her stomach, "Babies do that Zach, and they do it to show they are there." Suddenly she smelled the soot on his outfit and with a sneeze started to feel something come over her. Seeing the flashing concern in Zachary's eyes, she stopped it suddenly.

Severus swooped over to his wife in concern, when her eyes soothed his worry he ruffled Zach's hair and kissed his wife quickly on the lips. "Talking about the baby, hmm," he muttered against her lips. She giggled and swatted him on the arm, "I'm feeling familiar things and I think I'm getting glimpses. Severus, I know I love you and I know I love Zach and this baby. I also know that I want Zach to be a part of our lives, I had this sheet inside of my Moste Potent Potions book Severus." She pulled a jumble of papers from the book, filled out to Adopt Zachary Potter to Hermione and Severus Snape. "Severus, are we still going to? I see this boy," she looked down at the boy who was resting on her bosom fast asleep, "I see him and I feel such love, such warmth…I want him for my own." Just then, Zachary started convulsing, and she started shaking him and whispering to him. His eyes opened, wide alert and he shrieked, "Mummy," and hugged Hermione as tightly as he could. Hermione looked at Severus and her eyes clearly declared that in her mind, she had proven her point.

Clutching him to her, she smiled to the ceiling. She had awoken to memories of a studious and slightly alone childhood and suddenly she was educated, had a job, a husband who loved her, a baby on the way, and now a son. Well that is if Severus and her get the foundation to do so. All his legal guardians were gone, Luna and Harry as well as Luna's father who was persecuted by a group of death eater's for a slanderous article against Voldemort's character. They were all given grisly deaths and sadly The-Boy-Who-Lived, died leaving Voldemort a simple mortal dwelling in a leaking power source.

The question dwelling on Severus's mind was, there was a potion in her system and he had to find the counter potion immediately. With fast steps he kissed his wife and quickly strode from the room.

A/N-If you can guess what comes next, I'll give you a plush Snapie or a cookie.


	11. Chapter Eleven, Please forgive my delay

Chapter Eleven

Motherly Amnesia

A/N-Thank you for your patience and thanks to my loyal reviewers, two laptops have malfunctioned on me as well I just finished the last of my finals for this half. Now, on to my story, this is in the present with Severus. Now, all characters that are recognizable belong to J.K. Rowling and Co. Please Review and tell me what you think.

**Slumped **over top of a mahogany desk surrounded by towers of books, lay an utterly exhausted Severus Snape. In his sleep, his one hand had subconsciously grasped a single leather bound volume and clutched it against himself.

As the rays of sunlight entered his study and danced against his eyelids he suddenly drifted out of his sleep. His neck ached like the dickens and bolts of pain were shooting down into his shoulders and upper back. Boy did he ever need one of Hermione's backrubs at the moment. Once the clarity pierced his sleep glazed mind he realized a book was in his hand, and a current seemed to radiate from the cover. An inside voice screamed to him to read, urging him on until he opened the pages.

"Hmm... Usage of Crystals in Obliviation Potions: The New Obliviate ranging from Clean to Dark Potions," aghast he looked for an author, "Maflic Youuls," he muttered, "who the hell is that?"

Grabbing the book he rushed to Dumbledore's office, reaching the Staircase he shouted "Bertie Bott's" and rushed up the stairs. The Headmaster was genuinely surprised at the actions of the rushing man whose robes did not billow out for the first time in years, yet that familiar twinkle reached his blue eyes when he spotted the book.

"The answer lies in the book you hold," he stated and then simply turned and walked away.

Once more in his study, Severus started flipping through the pages until a sudden otherworldly wind seemed to blow the pages forward until reaching one page. The Memoria Moeniam potion is a powerful potion which gives the victim a loss in memory detainment which sends them back years in the past. The amount of potency determines the number of years. The only true cure lies in one stone. The Stone of Panse can only be obtained by its family's heir and can only be used by said hair. The heir will be told by the one when he has found his future's past.

"A heir?" He muttered, "Who could it be?"

Fin for now

TBC


	12. Chapter Twelve Part One

Motherly Amnesia

Chapter Twelve

A/N- Same disclaimer applies, some characters do belong to me however for they are of my design. Thanks to my readers and reviewers. I really appreciate it.

Nikita

**AFTER** repeating the passage over and over in his mind. He decided to pay a visit at the main unit of the Ministry of Magic. Grabbing the book that plagued him so and the needed papers for another business altogether he set out for the apparating point. Once he reached the point he apparated to the main building with a sudden **pop**.

A young man with rat like features sat at the front desk in the main lobby. A sign on the wall stated, "Check In and Information for The Ministry," After several minutes, the young man finally noticed Severus and with a high-pitched shriek-like voice asked, "Sir, what's yur name, eh'?"

"Severus Snape," he stated.

"Wand please," muttered the screeching man as he pushed his hand into the air with a rude amount of impatience. Slowly Severus pulled out his replacement wand and handed it over to the young man. Thankfully he had placed guarding charms on both wands that only allowed him and the ones he cared for to be able to use said wands. As well, once they were touched and used (attempted to be used) by someone other then himself they automatically disappeared and reappeared in a safe guard box in his personal quarters.

Sick of the Atmosphere, Severus rounded the corner to the elevator and stepped inside. Once inside he pressed the consecutive buttons that he needed. A second later he was standing in the lobby at the Department of Historical Spells, Potions and Facts. A newly developed Department put into existence by the mysterious Minister himself. Pacing towards a secretarial station, he calmly asked the young lady for time to speak to the head official/director. Chewing on her gum, she looked up at him. "Do you have an appointment sir?" When he shook his head she replied, "Well, you'll have to make one so let me see," she was flicking through a notebook, "next year in January."

Anger slowly began to rise in him, his face slowly reddening in his fury. A year, how was that going to help his wife? Before he blew his temper he heard a familiar voice.

"Is that who I think it is? Bless my heart, I do believe it is Severus Snape. What brings you here this fine morning?" Standing behind him was his former Defense teacher from his University years, Shawn McLandon. The impatient secretary gasped and began working once more, continuously asking Mr. McLandon if he needed anything repeatedly. With a wave of his hand she went away.

"That secretary, when you become a director they go over the top in their annoying ways. That one is as bad as ever, constant rumor and gossip. I'll have to replace her soon. So what brings you here?"

Severus couldn't believe his luck; "I was trying to get to see the Director on an important matter."

"Important you say? Well then let's step into my office then dear boy and tell me how I can help." The Director entered his office with that and placed himself in one of the two comfortable chairs by the fire. He directed Severus to the seat across for him and waited for Severus to begin to speak.

"Sir, I believe my wife is being affected by the Memoria Moeniam potion, she was given a potion by Voldemort which caused her to loose seven years of her life. She remembered being eighteen and not her age of today, twenty-five. Her memory is trying to return but the potion is blocking the memory as well as magic flow. I looked everywhere for a clue and finally found this book which clearly showed the symptoms and I believe that if I can do this I will save my wife."

Shawn looked at the man in front of him, 'Is she pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" he questioned.

"We'll have to get cracking then for this can not be solved medically when the victim is given the potion when pregnant. It may cause problems for your child. Now as to the book let me see it," grabbing the book he shuffled through, "Wow, a Malfoy writing a book…never thought I'd live to see the day. Tricky anagrams they use these days. Now I believe there will be another anagram in here as well, yes the Land of Panse does not exist but with a slight twist it changes. Do the Lands of Snape still exist Severus?"

Severus gaped at him, amazed that he hadn't seen these things and ashamed for that matter as well. There goes his intelligence rating. "Yes, they do exist but which one?" He quickly questioned.

"You will be contacted through the one," Shawn stated, "and then you'll know," Shaking his head Shawn said he had a meeting soon and hoped they could see each other soon and they both departed.

Severus wasn't done in the building yet however, he pressed another button and opened the door to reveal a sign labeled, "….."

TBC


	13. Chapter Twelve Part Two

Chapter Twelve, Part Two

Motherly Amnesia

And opened the door to reveal a sign labeled, "Ministry Adoption Agency." He smiled as he remembered Zach's face when Hermione had asked him before the accident if he wanted to stay with them.

He had looked and smiled at Hermione, "With you Mia and Sev'rus?"

"Yes," Hermione said smiling from ear to ear.

Zach nodded enthusiastically, and then shouted, "Yes!"

Now here he was, keeping on their word and even after the accident Hermione still wanted Zach. He remembered the moment earlier when Zach had almost called her mum. She hadn't picked up on it, but he surely had. Hopefully he could be a dad to Zach as well as the little one.

He strode towards the office and knocked upon the door labeled, "New Adoptions Ages-5-13" and waited. A young woman around the age of thirty-two answered the door and smiled at him.

"I'm here to apply for an adoption of Zach Potter," he stated as warmly as he could. He wasn't that great with people besides Hermione. Never knew how they could be so happy all the time.

"Let me bring up the file," she remarked as she sat her charmed muggle laptop upon the desk. "No living relatives, I see," she smiled up at him, "And are you just adopting him or anyone else with you?" He handed over the papers and her eyes widened, 'Is that the former Hermione Granger, friend of Harry Potter, and you'd be the "former" death eater, why do you feel you'd be good for Zach?"

Severus looked at her directly in the eyes and began, "I know I may be known for my strict and sarcastic manner especially in my classes but my wife has brought out the man in me, the man with a heart. My wife and I love Zach to our fullest ability and we want to have him as our own son. He can't be shoved around to whoever can take him anymore. We want Zach to have a family and if you will allow this adoption he'll have a baby brother or sister, which he can play with later on. I have enough money to take care of him and all the children in Hogwarts. We'd do anything for him. I can't picture my life without him anymore, without his smiles and laughter as well as his tirades over the simplest things. That is all I can say." He looked up to see the Ministry worker in tears; she took the papers and marked them approved. A legal seal went through and the papers came to him.

"Now here are the directions. Zach can choose what his last name is, to do this he must place his thumb right here in the right hand corner of this paper. It is all legal and approved."

Severus thanked her and smiling went back out of the Ministry building. On his way out he couldn't help but chuckle at the screeching man's reaction to his smile. He started walking towards Hogsmeade; he needed to get something special.

TBC


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_Chapter Thirteen_

Adventures in Hogsmeade

By Nikita du Levine

The streets of Hogsmeade were practically bursting with people, the dissonance of laughter with crying babies and shouting women would usually have caused Severus to grimace and race in the other direction. However, today was a new day. Autumn flourished at every corner, with the crumbling of leaves and the highlights of oranges and yellows in the leaves above.

Searching the shops, Severus realized he had no idea what to get his wife. With a shrug, he stalked down towards Flourish and Botts with a smirk upon his face. Books, the containers of knowledge, always were the best. The mohagany shelves set of the wonders of the establishment. Suddenly, the hairs upon his neck stood to attention when he heard one voice.

"Bloody Hell, you callTHIS a bookshop...You have to be kidding me."

Slowly turning, dreading this encounter he looked into the deep chocolate eyes of the tall woman facing him. Her eyes seemed to chuckle as she took him in, flipping her dark brown locks behind her in annoyance. She stalked over.

"Why, Severus...what a suprise! To see someone of your delightfull contenance admiring the mediocracy of a bookshop. Now, don't just stare at me and leave me thinking you don't know me."

He slowly stepped towards her, " Oh I do delight in such company, why last time I believe it ended with a hex," he watched her smile at the memory, " Well Ari, since you are in the area of Hogsmeade may I assume Stefan is with you?"

She smiled, "For some reason, your dear brother wanted to give you a bit of time before we had you throw out the welcome mat. I have no clue why, but I do have a habit of jumping in and finding everything I want in a situation." With this, she flicked her hand around the shop, the ring upon her hand glittering in the light. "The material hear is not what I need, do tell me a good library...Sevie."

He frowned at the nickname, "Hogwarts," he muttered and with all the strength he could muster exited the shop and apparated to Saint Mungo's.

Hermione smiled down at little Zach, he was nestled to her front as she read to him from one of his favorite books, Curious George Goes to the Circus. With each line his eyes lit up moe and more and his smile more and more beckoning . Feeling another appearance she looked up, at the door stood Severus. He was smiling and seeing her eyes upon him gave her a wink.

"Hey Zach," he called out, "Remember when we asked you to move in and live with us?"

"When you'd be ..adopted?" Zach questioned.

Hermione smiled, "No Zach, when we adopted you." Seeing his eyes light up once more she pulled him in for another hug, "Well Zach, seems like we've adopted you and now we can be a family."

Zach hooted in joy, and looked at the door suddenly disturbed by a man in the doorway.

Severus stood up and walked over to the door, while Hermione was completely clueless as to who this man was.

After a sudden moment, the man and Severus were enveloping one another in a hug.

TBC


	15. Meetings, Are we jealous now?

Chapter Fifteen

A/N Change is in order, it's quite clear I am not JK and never will be so I can't own Harry Potter and company can I? Now, from my friends urging I shall continue with this story. Reviews make me go faster….Enjoy!

Continued note: Recently I received my very first flame! Now, if you don't like it well don't read it. Quite an easy thing to do if you think about it . As well, I'd rather not eat shit and die. Thank you very much, now other flamers if you have something bad to say keep it to yourself.

A Change 

"I strongly dislike those who are ignorant" Remarked the tall man to the petite nurse who was trying to push him out of Hermione's room. His scowl and remark finally broke her down and she rushed from the room. From across the room, Severus smiled across the room. Stefan always knew how to be an opinionated, stubborn individual. Slowly, Stefan slowly strode towards Hermione who was seated with a sleeping Zach upon her bosom.

"Hermione, do you remember me?" He asked patiently, eagerly awaiting an answer.

"You look familiar," she remarked, surveying the familiar obsidian eyes, dark, silky ebony hair which extended to his shoulders and a prominent nose. The smile he gave to her showed off a slight dimple in his cheek, on others it might have been a weakness but made him more dashing. "Do I know you?" Searching the depths of his eyes, the memories began to swirl through her mind and she passed once more back to the past.

Hermione jumped from her bed and quickly dressed, eager to do the one thing she loved above all else on her birthday. She was going to the library to read, the clock read four a.m. . Clearly no one would be up now. Slowly, she slipped down the halls and into the library. The lovely scent of leather binding and crisp pages greeted her nose, and Hermione slowly turned and grabbed a volume. Eager to head over to her favorite chair and have a good read.

Her chair, was already occupied. Upon her chair sat a woman in her twenties, a classic beauty with auburn locks that fell to her shoulders and dark chocolate eyes. Eyes that at the moment were transfixed on the text before her. She had a nice figure and was quite tall, or at least looked it as she was sitting down. After a moment, the woman looked up and smirked up at Hermione.

"What, do you like staring or for some reason do you believe the library belongs to you?" She quipped, an eyebrow arched in question.

"No…not…No," Hermione began to stutter, "That isn't it at all, I just wasn't suspecting you to be here or anyone in that matter. I haven't seen you around here before, who are you?"

"Ah, very brash," the woman replied, "The name is Ari and I was in need of a good book this morning. I just arrived to meet someone who works here, I believe he teaches here."

"Nice to meet you Ari," Hermione said cordially with a smile, "I may help you to find him, what is his name?"

"Severus Snape," Ari replied.

Hermione frowned and slowly stated, "I will bring you to his chambers," and with a beckoning hand brought Ari slowly down to the dungeons.

Ari smiled at her and began asking her, "Hermione, Do you work at Hogwarts as well?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I am the new Potions Mistress at Hogwarts. Here is the door." She beckoned towards Severus 's door and strode the other way with a frown upon her face.

Ari slowly cast off the wards from the door and once finished opened the door with a quick flip of her hand.

A dark figure stood at the edge of the room, glancing out the window. She walked straight towards the figure, 'Severus Snape?"

Severus quickly spun around, wand at the ready to fend off any attackers. Instead Ari smiled at him. "Who are you?" He questioned tightly, wanting to know if he was safe or not.

"Severus, is that any way to treat someone. My name is Ari. I am here to see you. My full name is Arianna Katarina Snape, does that explain enough?" She quirked, with a slight smirk.

TBC

Oh and a big thank you to SarahAmanda, you helped me greatly at a time when I was really down. As well, thanks to Summer Rayne!


	16. Friendship, Good or Bad?

Chapter Sixteen

A/N- As of today I sadly still do not own Harry Potter and Co. one can dream though. Wouldn't mind owning Severus, don't you agree? Though the story is all mine and yours for reading pleasure (hopefully). Now onwards, also a little happiness added. I have created a site that is linked on my profile. Check it out sometime, it's a bit "green"

"Which of my lovely brothers did you entrap?" He remarked with a sarcastic tone.

Eyes narrowing, Ari slowly turned and looked him in the eyes, "Stefan, your eldest brother," When Severus scowled once more at her, her temper rose over the limit and she clearly said, "Locomotor Mortis!"

Eyes wide, Severus fell to the ground. The passions of this woman and her ignorance were beyond any reaches. Now as to the reason why she would burst in would only mean… he would have moaned if he could move. It meant it was family visiting hour on the Discovery Network. Thankfully it also meant that Stefan could soon come in and take the shrew away.

A distinct chuckle from the doorway announced just that as Stefan walked into the room.

"Ari, what have you done to my brother? My dear, what has gotten into you lately? Prior Incantum." Stefan strode over to his wife and tapped her chin, and then the tall man turned and helped his younger brother from the floor.

Ari chuckled at the picture they made, Severus with his head tilted up only to still be two inches shorter. Obsidian eyes met obsidian eyes and after a few moments they clasped hands. "Now Stefan, what in the hell are you doing here?" Severus looked towards Ari, "As well, when did you even get married to such a shrew?" He turned and smirked at Ari as she gasped in outrage.

Clearly Severus didn't know her; she smirked and slowly tilted her wand. "Expelliramus!" Stefan shouted, "Ah, my wife is no shrew, she is very powerful and quite a woman, I don't care for dense women and I don't believe you do either." Grasping her wand he smiled over to her only to have her huff and turn.

"I'm going to find that nice girl I met, Hermione I believe," and she exited the room.

Down the hallway a bit she heard a quick bang. Ari turned and saw Hermione working along in potions classroom.

"Need any help?" She offered as she entered the room.

Hermione turned and stared at Ari, unsure of how to handle this situation.

Ari continued on, unbeknownst of Hermione's hesitation. "Such a brother-in-law, I meet him and he is so uncivil. Calling me a shrew! How dare he! Severus Snape, uggh curse him!" She turned and grasped some of the piled up cauldrons and began to scrub away with a nearby brush.

Hermione smiled, "So you are his sister-in-law, I see now. Yes, Severus can be insufferable at times. Clearly thinks he knows everything, all the time. Yet, he can be a nice man once you get to know him."

Ari turned and glanced over, "Succumbed to the Snape charm have you?"

Hermione grinned, "Yes," and turning she glanced up at Ari, 'Am I that translucent?"

Ari nodded. "It's all right; I got that way with his older brother Stefan as well. They are a bit alike supposedly, but you should be thankful that yours didn't think he knew everything about women in the beginning."

Hermione walked over to Ari and put out her hand. "Let's begin once more, Hermione Granger and it's a pleasure to meet you. Now tell me everything!"

Ari chuckled, "Ari Snape, and it's a pleasure to meet you as well. By chance are you one of those, what did my husband call them... Oh yes Gryffindors? Interesting place, I've heard good and bad. I was at Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry myself. No houses there."

Together they strode into Hermione's quarters to talk over a cup of cinnamon tea.

"Ari Snape, AKS, my competitor?" Severus turned at the realization.

"Straight on the Nail Severus, good job." Stefan remarked at Severus's observation and scowl. "Ah, no scowling. She isn't fond of competitors either."

TBC


	17. Shortest Chapter Ever, Urgent Awakenings...

Chapter 17, the shortest chapter ever

A/N- There is reason, believe me. Disclaimer is as always, I am not J.K. Rowling. If I had that amount of control, Harry Potter would be a bit different. In phrasing at least, no one calls him a greasy bat. LOL onwards…

Severus 'scowl soon became a smirk, "Best to know one's competitors from an inside link…especially a link for family."

Stefan sat back in his chair chuckling. "I'd be hexed to the next century if I revealed anything. As well, she is her own person and I don't know her every move unless I put a locator spell upon her. Ari is special in her own right, and Severus you are special as well."

The night progressed with flows of information and soon Ari and Stefan received an urgent summons via owl to America. After some hushed and sarcastic goodbyes, Severus Snape was the only Snape in the castle.

The end of the shortest chapter ever…

Or is it?

A stampede of footsteps accompanied with the sharp tapping at her door awoke Hermione from her peaceful sleep in her chambers. Slipping from her bed, Hermione grabbed her robe and opened the door. Right in front of her, with a tear sliding down his cheek stood Zachary Potter.

"Mia?" He squeeked.

"What's wrong Zach?" She questioned, as she slid down upon her knees and opened her arms to him.

"Something's wrong with daddy, Mia." Zachary cried into Hermione's neck.

Harry? Oh no, what was going on. She grabbed up Zach and quickly started on her way towards Harry's chambers.

TBC

A/N- Reviews are most appreciated and will speed up posting time. I'm sorry about the delay.


	18. What in the world? also known as Is the ...

The rapid pounding of her heart rhythmically beated along with her stampeding steps as Hermione raced towards Harry's chambers with little Zachary in her arms. Was it Voldemort? Had something happened to him? The terrible ideas started jumping into her head causing pandemonium and worry to rumble in her brain. The paintings slowly awakened, yelling for her to slow down and to be quiet. Usually she would have paid their requests mind, however her best friend's safety was at question. Finally after what seemed to rival the yellow brick road in distance, she reached Harry's door. It was wide open and pitch dark, a single light glared from the back of an inside hall.

With a single "Lumos", Hermione put down Zachary and took his hand. Together they strode towards the light and into Harry's bedchamber, Quidditch memorabilia brazened the walls and a large bed stood in the middle of the room. Upon the room lay a crumbled shape. Setting Zachary back with her hand, Hermione rushed towards the figure.

"Harry," she questioned as she lifted his chin.

His eyes blinked open and Harry shifted up, "Mione? What are you doing here?' Tear marks were clearly indented on his face and a piece of parchment lay crumbled in a ball near his hand.

She looked him straight in the eyes, "Zach fetched me, and he said something was wrong with you!"

"Well if you call having everything you've ever known disappear from your hands upsetting…then that's it." Harry replied and shifted towards her. "Mione, am I lovable?" His green eyes winked like emeralds as he glanced towards her and pulled her down next to him.

"Of course Harry, like anyone else you are lovable!" She enthusiastically said, putting her face in front of his she tipped his chin, "What is going on?"

"Ah terrible things, yet now it might be better," his breath smelled of fire whiskey as he drew closer to her. Quickly, he maneuvered over and placed a wet kiss open her lips.

Little Zach piped up, "Daddy what are you doing to Mia?" However he was unheard for a second until Hermione pushed Harry off her.

'What are you doing HARRY? HOW DARE YOU! You have known about Severus and here I am trying to help you and you kiss me!" She shouted, bringing her hand up to her lips.

Harry's eyes reached hers, "You said I was loveable, I thought you'd see it as well. Your problem is that you didn't hate that kiss."

Grabbing Zach's hand she shouted from the doorway, "Zach will stay with me until you are able to take care of him! Leave me alone you shameless bounder!"

Zach turned and put his arms up to have Hermione swung him up in her arms. "Can I go up Mia?" She smiled down at him, "Of course dear, of course."

Later that night she lay in bed with little Zach clutched to her bosom, the problem was Harry was indeed correct…it hadn't been terrible. But it was nothing compared to Severus's kisses!

A/N- Sorry for the delay, I have had writers block, chased my muse, sprained my ankle and dealt with French. As well, found a prom gown. Sadly, I do have a slight life, I'd rather write though..lol..thanks to all my reviewers, any questions or delights, even random thoughts are allowed. As well, I'm considering completing a past sequence in another story and making a future one to how he cures her. Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer- Doesn't belong to me, Harry Potter world, the story however is indeed mine!


	19. 919, Read it Now, I'm sorry

Dear readers,

Last night the actual thought of the twist common in the JK Rowling books came upon me and I wondered upon the fact that there may still be good in Snape. More then appears, as one reviewer said in order to get closer to Voldemort which will help his downfall. I'm sorry for that first review, I had just quite literarily finished the book and was so angry that I went online and did that. I can't bare to stop this story, in my heart I know that Severus Snape is not a horrible person. IF she wants to make him that way, then I say that this Severus isn't the cannon she wishes for. This story will go on and I am so sorry over anything. I am not easy to bring to a decision and I am not pitiful, don't care for being yelled at either. But thank you. Motherly Amnesia, I will try to type all my revisions in today. I hope this all goes well, any more comments please keep going.

Now I do believe one has to look into the possibilities of the Unbreakable Vow and those potions..

P.S.-Did anyone notice it was sort of like a fan fiction at some points?

Nikita


End file.
